


Sketches (by Steve Rogers)

by lutin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Cluegirl's Wholly Uncollected. Part of a series of pseudo-caricatures, and most definitely not as good as Steve's sketches are supposed to be...but hey. We can't all be super!artists, yeah?</p><p>choose "entire work" for hassle-free viewing. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor, Loki, Jane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cluegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/gifts).




	2. Bruce, the high wire artist




	3. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (6/27/16): This image has been lost forever. :( Sorry.


	4. Coulson's life is a circus




	5. Clint the Cannonball




	6. Iron Clown




End file.
